


The Visit

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Contracts, Dating, F/F, Family, Gen, Slice of Life, Traditions, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: It was going to be an interesting few days.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Training 8

Estel smiled as she read Làstril’s letter.  Big sister was so predictable.  Hopefully, there wouldn’t be anything that she had done that ‘Tril would take exception to.  She was very grateful for the dresses, as she truly _despised_ leggings and pants.  There was her white and green flower-patterned knee-length frock that Mum had made for her, and the long off-white dress with the bell-cap sleeves.  She didn’t want to look further at the packages until she was in private instead of the post office, so she gathered up the three letters and the packages after putting the smaller box into the larger one and left the building. 

 

As she walked towards the Steward’s residence she ran into Cody, her squad mate and comms expert.  Cody offered to give her a hand with the packages and walked with her to meet Mitherial.  The pair were allowed into the residence and made their way to Mirial’s room.  Quinn and Mirial were waiting for them when they arrived.  Estel took a deep breath.  Showtime.

 

“You wanted to tell us something, Ana?  It sounded serious.” Mirial was the first to break the silence.

 

“There’s something you don’t know about me.  I couldn’t tell you without permission from a few people-one of which was your father, Mirial-but I managed to convince them that it was the best option,” Estel was visibly nervous, which was rare for the stoic Northerner, “My true name is Estel Elrondiel of the Hidden Valley.  I am the Noldoran’s youngest daughter.”

 

“What else Ana?  I know you well enough to know there is something else.” Cody this time.  Thankfully there wasn’t a tone of betrayal in his voice.

 

“The line of the Númenorian kings was never broken.  My biological parents died defending me from orcs.  My first name was Anâriel Arathorniel, heiress of Isildur, Crown Princess of the Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor.”

 

“The Heiress of the Stewards of Gondor recognizes our rightful Queen Elessar Telcontar, the Lady Anâriel.  May the Gods bless her reign.” Mirial said “And Ana? I don’t blame you.  You did what you were required to do.”

 

“Thanks, Mirial.  Isildur’s heir acknowledges her Steward’s statement and asks for a grace period before being publicly known.”

 

“I believe that can be arranged, my lady.  Now what’s the other thing?”

 

“Why do you think there’s anything else?”

 

“Because we know you, Ana Elrondiel.” Quinn narrowed his blue eyes at her, “Now ‘fess up.”

 

“My sister, Làstril is coming on an official visit, and my brother, Belemer, might be coming with her.  I haven’t read the other two letters, but ‘Tril said a few days after I got the letter.”

 

“That would make sense.  Dad mentioned something about ‘those damned Councilors sticking their noses into matters of no importance to anyone but the Steward and the Valley.’”

 

The group laughed at the impression.  Mirial, it had been discovered, can mimic almost any voice she hears.  It had been used to great amusement by the combat group during basic. 

 

“We would love to meet her Ana.  You don’t share much of your past, and we want embarrassing stories on you!”

 

Estel protested “Quinn!  Please stop trying to embarrass me.  I love you dearly, but it’s irritating.”

 

“But it’s so much _fun_ Ana!”

 

The four laughed freely.  Estel smiled in relief as she was forgiven.  The four chatted for a while longer before Cody and Quinn had to leave.  Mirial also left the room that Estel was staying in, to go into her office to write up some paperwork.  Estel was grateful for the privacy to open the letters and gifts that her family had sent.  She lifted her unbound hair over to one of her shoulders, so it was out of the way as she opened her letters.  Celwen’s letter made her smile at the familiarity of the teasing tone.  Maelas too?  It could be an interesting visit in a few days.  Thankfully he wasn’t as exuberant as the twins, otherwise she was likely to hide in a closet until they left.  The letter from her father’s foster family made her gasp.  She knew that the Fëanorians tended to make sure that Dad’s children had the best possible weapons when they were in active military service, but this was the first time that Uncle Telpe had worked on jewelry since her older sister, Arwen, came of age.  All of her siblings had a set made by one of the Fëanorians, and a matching set made for their future partners.  Uncle Telpe and Uncle Curvo were startlingly good at predicting what her sibling’s partners would like, and who they would be.

Calling Mirial over, she asked for help unpacking her two boxes.  Together, they unpacked the dresses first, with Mirial gushing over how pretty they were.  Estel gasped when she saw a gray dress with a cleavage-revealing neckline, three-quarter lace sleeves, and long, flowing skirts.

 

“What’s so important about this one?”

 

“It’s my sister Celwen’s dress.  She wore this all the time.”  Opening another package, she continued “This green one with the flowing sleeves is Arwen’s, and the beige with the high collar is Lastril’s.  The blue with the high neck, metal corseting and short sleeves is Elwen’s.  They look like they’ve been modified to fit me, which is odd seeing as they’re all at least a foot taller than me.  I’ve never seen this strapless one before.  It’s beautiful though.”

 

A note fell out of the folds of the dress that Estel had identified as Celwen’s.  Mitherial picked it up and looked at it before saying,

 

“I can’t read it.  It’s not in Common or Adunic at least.”

 

“Let me see?  If you don’t recognize it, it’s probably in Quenya or Sindarin.”

Mitherial handed the parchment to Estel.  “It’s Mother’s handwriting.”

 

My dearest daughter,

I am so very proud of all that you’ve been able to accomplish in these few short weeks.  If Mitherial is there, which I’m sure she is, she is more than welcome in the Valley at any time, as are Quinn and Cody.  Your sisters have been working on these dresses for a very long time, dilthen gildin.  They wanted you to have something that reminded you of home while in Gondor.  They were made with magic and love being woven into every stich, dilthen mel, so they will grow with you.  The strapless dress that you don’t recognize is based on my coming of age dress.  The gown that I wore was fully white, instead of a gradient from white at the waist to a dark blue at the hem and bodice.  Your uncles Telpe and Curvo made your circlet and cuffs with this dress in mind.  The train is easy to modify into a simple Empire silhouette.  My little spark, I would like you to wear this at your coming-of-age ball. 

Làstril and Belemer will be negotiating when you can come home to celebrate it when you are eighteen, along with this girl I have been hearing about.  Belemer has been ordered by both your Dad and your Papa to discuss you with both Mitherial and her Lord Father.  You can deny it all you want, but all of your line including your Dad, have known who they will marry as soon as they laid eyes on them.  It is part of Melian’s legacy to your line.  Your Dad knew that he would marry both me and your Papa as soon as we met.  It was lucky that your Daerada Maedhros was able to recognize the signs in your Dad.  El truly thought he was going _mad_ before Maedhros and Maglor explained what they knew of Melian’s legacy.  This Mitherial is more than likely to be my new law-daughter.  Daughter, you have made me so proud.  It is not every trainee that can lead a company at fifteen.  There is one last surprise in the box.  We were not able to put your armor into it, but there is a leather, spandex, and Kevlar jumpsuit for you to wear underneath the armor that you were issued in Gondor.  It has been woven and worked by your Daernana Galadriel and your Daerada Celeborn, so it will be as warm or as cool as you need it to be, and it will help to hide you from the sight of your enemies.  May the Valar be with you on your journey, dilthen gildin.

 

Amin mela ile,

Mum

Estel blinked away the sudden tears forming in her eyes as she finished reading.  Mirial suddenly decided to hug her and give her a chaste kiss.

 

“They will be in your heart, love.  I know that those dresses will be safe here, even when we leave for Ithilien, and the weapons that your uncles forged will protect you so that we can come back.”

 

“And the other part?”

 

“I have been interested in you almost since I first laid eyes on you.  I can ask Denethor to take my place as next-in-line for the Stewardship.  Estel Elrondiel, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”

 

“It would be my genuine pleasure, Mitherial Ecthelioniel.”

 

The pair smiled at each other and continued about their day.

 

A few days later, the pair had gotten into a routine.  Estel would wake up first and put water on the stove to boil.  Mirial would wake up soon after and make breakfast while Estel would shower.  Estel would then change and clean up while Mirial showered.  The pair seemed to orbit around each other, always aware of where the other would be at any given point in time.  Estel had become a regular figure at the Steward’s Court, helping Mirial with paperwork and meetings.  The next step was usually patrolling the city for several hours.  The violence and unrest had not calmed down in Minas Tirith, on the contrary it had become more volatile.  There had been multiple riots in the past week.  All soldiers who were of Númenorian decent had been pulled up to the highest level of the city, where the unrest was least prevalent. 

 

Combat Group Purple had been drafted into being bodyguards for the four VIPs that were coming to the White City by the end of the day.  They would be alternating with Combat Group Green, who graduated with them.  Purple would be taking the midnight to noon shift, with Combat Group Blue on standby if an emergency occurred.  Green would take the noon to midnight shift, with Combat Group Brown as their standby. 

 

This, coincidentally ensured that Estel and Mirial would be able to attend any evening meetings, while Estel’s biological cousins, Halbarad and Maelann of the Green would be able to attend any morning meetings.  Halbarad and Maelann were Estel’s unofficial heirs, as they had the next closest claim to the Gondorian and Arnorian Throne.  They were also unquestionably loyal to Estel, due to her protecting their family during a raid when they were away hunting.  Estel trusted them enough to take notes during meetings that she couldn’t attend, and she welcomed their advice and opinions. 

 

Very few people were aware that Estel and Mitherial were dating.  Outside of their rooms, the couple were perfectly professional.  Cody and Quinn knew, and the Steward suspected, but beyond that it was not known.  That suited Estel and Mirial, both quite private people by nature, just fine. 

 

The first sign that the VIPs were almost there was the final briefing that the four Combat Groups; Purple, Green, Blue, and Brown.  Purple would take the visitors from the airport, the weapons experts walking next to them, with the field medics and comms specialists as a mobile perimeter around the primaries.  The sharpshooters formed the outermost static perimeter.  Squad Alpha had field command, with each member leading their specialty.  Squad Charlie acted as their lieutenants, communicating with the leader of the operation, Ecthelion’s younger brother Forvendaer.  Alpha communicated with each other and their specialties.

Each squad used similar codenames.  The long form, for Estel was 3-Purple-Alpha 4.  Third Battalion, Combat Group Purple, Squad Alpha, sharpshooter.  Usually she would use Alpha 4.  Mitherial, as a weapons and explosives expert answered to Alpha 1.  Cody, the comms specialist was Alpha 2 and Quinn, the field medic was Alpha 3.  It was a simple way of doing things, but the simpler things were the lower the chances of a mistake. 

 

The briefings were fairly informal, the CGs all knew each other from training and guard duty, and Forvendaer had been the instructor that taught them the ins and outs of guard duty.  It normally would have been someone else, but that instructor had just had a baby, and was still on maternity leave.  Uncle Foven as Mirial called him in private, liked to stay in touch with the lower ranks, even as Commandant of the City Guard.  Most of the squads went to these briefings in their jumpsuits or civvies and would change after the briefings were complete.  Estel was no different, wearing the jumpsuit that her Daernana made for her, and her standard-issue boots.  She would already have her waist-length hair pinned up before she left, Mirial, Cody, or Quinn usually helping her as they talked. 

 

After the briefing, the CGs would usually split into specialties or squads.  Purple tended to split into squads but continued to talk between each squad.  They would put on their armor and attach their weapons to their bodies.  Two pistols at the waist, assault rifle and sniper rifle at the shoulders, a shotgun and sword at the small of the back, and various small weapons, such as throwing knives, blow darts, daggers and explosives hidden in specially-designed sheaths.  They would also carry an extra communicator, money, and ration pills in more obvious pockets.  The goal was to make the person wearing that armor look like they didn’t have any weapons.  For the most part, it was successful.  It was difficult to see any weapon beyond the assault rifle, and for the sharpshooters, their sniper rifles.  Some people, like Estel didn’t use standard equipment.  Estel carried the sword, stave, bow, and daggers that her Uncles made for her.  They were nigh-impossible to see.  The Fëanorians had made the blades to be a shade of matte black, rather than the usual shining metal.  Her stave and bow were collapsible, and her quiver of arrows by her right thigh could be secured to the small of her back in a pinch.  Estel’s armor was rugged but streamlined.  It was mainly a matte black, but there was a subtle purple stripe on the arms, and a rank insignia also in purple just below her left collarbone.  Her armor followed the same general pattern as the rest of her squad.

 

At the Nimloth Airport, Purple was getting into position.  The Airport had been highly restricted in the area where the dignitaries were coming through.  Mitherial and her three subordinates were waiting at the gate, the four coming along side other elves that were traveling to Minas Tirith for various reasons.  Cody, Quinn and their subordinates were standing inconspicuously throughout the airport.  Estel and her subordinates were on the rooftops, securing the pathways to the Steward’s Keep.

The elves started to come through the gate, led by Làstril, Belemer, Maelas and Makalaurë.  Mitherial stepped towards the group. 

 

“My lords, my lady, welcome to Minas Tirith.  My name is Mitherial Ecthelioniel.  Before you ask, Ana told me to tell you this. ‘Làstril, ni am teréva. Ni mel tye.’ She also said to say ‘Indóme tye ilya lare-yes? Yes na-mime vestale.’”

 

The group of elves laughed. “Of course she said that.  I see that a few weeks in the military is not nearly enough to curb her sass.”

Làstril said.  Mitherial bowed and started the procession towards the Keep.  The elves murmured in Quenya-Mirial could recognize the difference after hearing Estel swear in both Quenya and Sindarin-as they walked.  The walk passed without incident.  It was almost noon when the plane arrived, so there was a shift change shortly after the introductions and niceties were completed.  Ecthelion invited the elves to stay at the Keep, mentioning how his daughter and one of her squad mates, Ana, were also staying there.  The elves were very agreeable after hearing that.  The group asked to have time to gather themselves after a long flight.  Ecthelion smiled knowingly but agreed quickly.  He added that his daughter’s rooms were on the way to the guest rooms. 

As soon as there were no prying eyes, the group rushed towards the rooms.  Estel ended up meeting them halfway, still in her jumpsuit with her hair pinned into a braided bun.  She ran towards the group and nearly crashed into Làstril’s arms, talking rapidly about how she had missed them, and she was glad she could see them before she had to ride to Ithilien.  The girl was obviously emotional, which was rare for her.  The only subject that could consistently force her to show her emotions was her loved ones.  The next few days passed quickly, with Estel spending as much time with her family as possible.  Belemer and Makalaurë did talk to Mitherial about something-Estel couldn’t get it out of her-and there was a formal contract made, with betrothal, engagement, and marriage possibilities laid out.  It was really a way to protect both girls and allowed them to progress at the rate they wanted to.  Arrangements were also made for Estel’s coming of age ceremony. Maglor was there as a senior member of her House, which gave him the authority to approve and enforce these contracts.  They would be considered valid in the Elvish Realms.

 

By the time Estel was ready to ride for Ithilien, she had been thoroughly reassured that her family loved her, was proud of her, would protect her, and she was a cherished member of the House, no matter her race, status, or misdeeds.

 

Then, she went to Ithilien, and all Hell broke loose.  She wouldn’t be seen for another 3 years, and she would be irrevocably changed with her experiences.  But that is not this story, and I will not tell it here.


End file.
